


Hammertime

by orphan_account



Series: Everybody Loves Thorki [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Sex Toy Mjolnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Hello I got a prompt for you! :D Loki on mjolnir is always awesome (I'm all over it, as you can see from my username) but if you're not into that any (kinky) porn would be much appreciated c8"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammertime

**Author's Note:**

> From [this post](http://thorsbiceps.tumblr.com/post/116222384909/hello-i-got-a-prompt-for-you-d-loki-on-mjolnir) on Tumblr.

The first time Loki saw Mjolnir in the Aesir prince’s hand, he knew  _exactly_  what he wanted to do with it.

He had never been one for, ah…  _conventional_ lovemaking.

First, of course, he had to seduce the wielder of said hammer, which was not a difficult task. Loki was quite aware of how pleasing his figure was to the eyes, and it was a simple matter of a little flirting with Thor (and “accidentally” tripping and falling into his muscled arms) before he had the prince’s rapt attention.

“Have you any plans for tonight?” Loki purred, staring coyly through his lashes at the very entranced Thor.

“You have a suggestion?” Thor replied, clearly aware of exactly where this was going.

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

* * *

The feast celebrating Asgard and Jotunheim’s new peace treaty lasted well into the evening, but there was wine in abundance, and none took notice when the crown princes of the two realms vanished from the hall.

Loki was stretched out on the furs his bed, wearing absolutely nothing, when Thor’s knock came.

“Come in.”

Thor entered, and made a choked noise when he caught sight of Loki.

Loki smiled, climbing off the bed and rising to his feet, walking languidly over to Thor. “A little late,” he murmured, letting his hand slide down Thor’s armored chest. “But I suppose that can be forgiven.”

Thor growled and leaned forward to claim Loki’s mouth in a passionate kiss, his large hands taking firm hold of Loki’s shoulders. Loki melted against him.

When they broke apart for air, Loki’s eyes dropped to the hammer sitting forgotten on the ground.

“Take that and place it on the rug,” he said in a low voice. “Handle straight up.”

Thor’s eyes darkened, and he did as he was told. Then Loki knelt beside the hammer, licking his lips. He took a vial of oil from the nearby table and poured a generous amount into his hands, then began to slick the hammer’s handle, running his fingers sensuously up and down the shaft. Thor shifted where he stood, a bulge growing between his legs.

“You enjoy watching?” Loki asked, giving the shaft a long, slow stroke as he met Thor’s eyes. “You want to see me take your hammer? Want to see it inside me, filling me all the way up?”

“Yes,” Thor bit out.

Loki waved a hand, using his seidr to set a chair in front of where he knelt beside the hammer. “Then have a seat. And _enjoy the show.”_

Thor sat down, his knees inches from where Loki was positioning himself over Mjolnir’s oiled shaft. Loki had prepared himself before Thor arrived, his hole as slick and wet as the weapon below him. He grabbed Thor’s legs to steady himself, eliciting a groan from the other prince, before slowly, slowly, sinking down onto the hammer.

It was  _big._  The hammer’s shaft stretched Loki open like nothing had before, hard and unyielding leaving no space inside. Loki keened, gripping Thor’s knees painfully tightly, biting his lip until it bled. It was so much better than he thought it would be.

Thor clearly agreed.

Loki cried out when he reached the end of the handle, his ass resting against Mjolnir’s head. He was shaking from strain and pleasure.

“Move,” Thor commanded him. And Loki obeyed. 


End file.
